All Summer Long
by JustAWhatsIt
Summary: Modern AU - Clarke is confused about her attraction to someone at school. When she's invited on a summer of adventure with an old friend and a new friend, how will she cope with her feelings?


**I got the idea for this AU while driving in my car, listening to music and I just decided to go with it. Right now, it's rated T with a very high possibility that it may be changed at some point in the future. I'll see how it goes. I hope you like it. Let me know if you think it'll be worth continuing. I probably will anyway. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Could the clock move any slower? Summer vacation was just around the corner and as she sat at her desk, her eyes tracing the many carved out names, Clarke gave an audible sigh. The last twenty minutes had felt like an eternity; sitting there with nothing to do but stare at either the clock, her graffiti covered desk, or the dark haired beauty that sat two rows down. This was torture. Trying her best to pull her mind from all of these things, Clarke used everything she had to focus on this coming vacation, the plans she had and how it would be different from all the others she'd had in her life.

_Oh, come on, Clarke. Different? _The voice in the back of her mind mocked her. It was right, of course. She was seventeen years old and for the past five years she'd been withdrawn from almost everyone in her life except one person; spending all of term time and her vacation time alone with only the company of her family and her long term boyfriend, Finn. This past year especially, since her father passed away, she'd felt like she'd been in total isolation. Everything had changed and although she still talked to Octavia, her ex-best friend, on occasion, things just weren't the same. Funnily enough, her ex-best friend was now new best friends with the dark haired beauty that had caught Clarke's eye at the beginning of the year when she'd sad down in the desk two rows in front. Since then, Clarke had found it almost impossible to pull her eyes away from her.

Casting her gaze quickly towards the clock, another audible sigh passed her lips. _Ten minutes. Just ten minutes. _Time felt like it had come to a complete stop and as her gaze dropped, it once again landed upon the one person she knew it shouldn't. Lexa. Her dark hair was full of braids and curls making it look messy, yet completely effortlessly put together and the way it fell down her back like a waterfall over her perfectly shaped shoulders and the way her skin was so golden. Clarke couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like against her own…

"Clarke!" The voice rung out over the sudden ruckus that had broken out in the room cutting off her recent thoughts. "The bell just went. You're free to go." Clarke's head shot up. Standing above her was her English teacher, a look of confusion masked upon her wrinkle ridden face. "Have a good vacation. Come on, get."

For a moment Clarke was completely lost until she heard the rustling of people grabbing their things, and the shuffle of chairs as everyone made to stand, heading for their summer of freedom. She had been so completely lost in the brunette that Clarke hadn't even noticed the last ten minutes of class passing and for some reason, that scared her. Why was she getting lost in this person? In a _she_ person? In a _girl? _She had a boyfriend, a perfectly handsome boyfriend, but still, in moments of silence she always found her mind wandering towards Lexa.

Grabbing her backpack, Clarke tossed the strap over the shoulder and grabbed the books from her desk before making her way out into the chaos filled hallway. Freedom had finally come and nothing would stop her from having a quiet, peaceful summer vacation filled with reading, relaxing and eating. Perfect.

"Hey, beautiful. What're you doing this weekend?" Finn's voice came from behind her as she mad her way towards the door, his arms winding around her waist pulling her to a stop. "Fancy getting up to some mischief with me?" A chuckle followed his questions and this time, Clarke was able to hold back the sigh as she turned in his arms to face him.

She liked Finn, she really did. He was handsome and funny and really cared for people but he always wanted to do the same old stuff; drive to some secluded area, make out and then… well, Clarke didn't really know what the 'then' he always referred to would be. Well, she did, but they never got there. Somehow, she felt it would be wrong to sleep with Finn while she had thoughts of a girl in her mind.

"I uh, I've got that internship with my mom again this year. I'm going to be working quite a bit in her office and well…" Her bottom lip was between her teeth, biting down softly. "I can't do this weekend. I'm sorry." It was a straight out lie. There was no internship. There had been last year just after her father's death. Her mom had decided she needed to get out of the house, do something other than sit around mourning and Clarke had enjoyed it, and had even considered doing it again, but she wanted a peaceful summer. It was her last one before College, and moving away and she needed the rest. She was allowed the rest. Wasn't she?

"Maybe next week, then?" Finn gave her that look that he does; the puppy eyes and pouting out bottom lip. Clarke had to laugh, stepping up on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss against his firm lips.

"I'll see if she can give me some time off, okay?" He broke into a wide smile and Clarke couldn't help but melt. These thoughts were stupid, she loved Finn more than anything.

Saying a goodbye, the couple shared one more kiss before Finn took his leave, heading towards the buses and Clarke heaved a heavy sigh of relief as she watched him go.

"Hey, Princess..."Clarke heard a familiar voice calling out behind her. Princess had been what Finn called her a few years ago when she was one of the popular girls. She'd known him for years as he'd moved in next door when they were five and he'd tease her, but never in a mean way. The nickname didn't stick for him once they started dating, but for Octavia, it was the only name she'd use lately.

"Hey, O. How you doing?" Clarke spun around in the direction of the voice with much reluctance. Octavia had been her best friend until they were fourteen. Neither knew exactly what went wrong, or how they stopped talking but that one summer, they just seemed to drift apart. Clarke couldn't help but wonder if it was due to Octavia meeting Lexa and being set up with Lexa's out of town cousin, Lincoln, but in all honesty, Clarke didn't mind. She preferred being left alone lately anyway.

"I'm doing good, thanks." Octavia answered, her lips forming into a slight smirk. "Look, what're you up to this summer?"

Clarke wasn't sure what to answer. She hesitated for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she watched the girl before her. "I'm.. not sure yet, why?"

"Well, a few of us girls are going to hang out. You know? Just have a chill summer. I... You wanna join us?" Octavia's smile turned more genuine this time, her features softening.

"O, I'm... I'm kinda..." Her words were cut short when a figure appeared behind Octavia, her plump lips twisted into a wide smile caught Clarke off guard.

"You should come, Clarke. I'll be fun." Her voice was sweet, yet had a slight edge to it and Clarke felt her heart skip a beat. The dark haired beauty that had caught her attention was talking to her. Lexa of all people was inviting her to come along for the summer.

"Well...yeah, okay." She nodded after a moment of consideration, her gaze catching with Lexa's own. They were a deep sparkling green and they reminded Clarke of a forest. This made her smile before her lips parted once more. "Where will I meet you guys?"

"We'll come pick you up on Saturday morning, don't worry about it." Lexa had now pushed past Octavia, standing directly in front of Clarke. "Wear something cool. And bring a swimsuit, okay?" With one swift movement, Clarke caught a wink from Lexa before she turned and walked away, pulling Octavia with her. Clarke paused, watching the two dark haired girls saunter away from her, giggling between themselves and a sudden realization dawned on her. _This can't be right. They're teasing you. They're setting you up for a fall, _ that voice once again mocked.

Clarke's heart once more skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat, this time through terror. She couldn't shut that voice up at the back of her mind, she couldn't push passed the fear that they were up to something. Her eyes narrowed before she shook her head, shaking the nasty thoughts from her mind. Her lips twisted into the smallest of smiles before parting to whisper to herself, "No, maybe this summer _will_ be different."


End file.
